My Master, My Friend
by Takao-kun
Summary: Kai gets a new friend in the shape of a small program that lives on his computer. Tyson Granger a VOCALOID... Tyson only wishes to make Kai's life easier but how will he go about it? TyKa, AU


The VOCALOID remarkable inventions from DIZZI. An unknown factor from one proto-type singing all over the world someone called 'Miku' suddenly the whole world knew of these marvelous inventions and everyone wanted one.

Tyson Granger a beta model, made for his personality was so happy-go-lucky. He was known for singing happy, bright songs. He was only a beta though and the heir to the Hiwatari fortune out of gratitude for a donation had received the one labeled "001-Tyson:DRAGOON" it was all the disk was labeled.

Kai Hiwatari, said heir that had donated the money to the research, hadn't gotten home yet to look in his mail at the moment. He hadn't been expecting anything either, so when he got home to his mansion and found his servant giving him a package he could only stare for a moment.

He thanked the servant before going to his room and opening it to find a simple disk labeled only with '001-Tyson:DRAGOON'. He wondered what it could be and, trusting the person who sent it to him from the return label put it in his computer to install it. He was just too curious at the moment. What could Kenny be sending him now?

Tyson booted up pretty quickly and then the boy with blue hair and blue eyes showed up on screen on his arm was a barcode of 001-DRAGOON. "Hello Master." Tyson said with a smile as he bowed to the man on the other side of the screen. "My name is Tyson Granger, DIZZI and Kenny-sama made me and sent me to you so that I might make your life somewhat more pleasant. My more formal tone will be lost once I am finished installing completely." the quiet voice intoned and indeed. the file labeled '' was taking quite a while and it was only now at 65% installation.

Kai stared at it for a moment before he hummed. "The fact that it's taking forever on my computer almost worries me Tyson..." He stated simply then. However, Kai was surprisingly a patient man and just watched the bar for a moment.

Soon Tyson gave a full grin as the bar completed. "Hello! My name's Tyson!" he said all happily. "I guess Master Kenny sent me over to be your new friend! I'm one of his first final projects! Nice to meet you my new master!" he said all but jumping on the spot.

Kai jumped back a bit at the complete personality change. That had definitely not been what he was expecting when he downloaded this thing. "Uh... hello.. Tyson. My name is... Kai... " He stated simply then. It was obvious to anything or anyone that Kai was now startled beyond belief. He'd barely been expecting a program that talked, much less one that was so hyper! It happened to be at that moment that his phone rang. He pushed the button for speaker then. "Hello..?" He questioned as calmly as he could.

"Hiii Kai!" he said cheerfully

"Kai! Which one did I send you!" Kenny cried out. "Please tell me you have Tyson! That I didn't lose him!"

Tyson grinned, "HIII MASTER!" he yelled cheerfully.

Kenny paused, "Oh good you have Tyson... Opps."

Kai just stared dumbstruck for a moment. "Hey Kenny... and yeah... I have Tyson... why is it an oops though?" He stated though he was pretty sure that he knew why Kenny was saying oops about. He just wanted to hear the genius say it as he stated it.

Tyson gazed at his new master as he heard his creators voice over the phone and instantly perked, "Master, master! Hi!" he said eagerly, all but jumping up and down now in the small part of the screen he had been given to play and stay at. "Hi, Master Kenny! Is everyone else okay? I really like my new home already!" he said practically bouncing off the walls already.

Kenny sighed and shook his head calling over his shoulder, "Found him." One could hear a woman's laugh in the background and Kenny sighed again. "Sorry Kai. You weren't supposed to receive Tyson. He's only the second one I've managed to fully complete. I was intending to send you a proto-type called Daisuke then send you a full one. Must have been a mix-up." he said in an apologetic tone

Tyson having already lost interest had pulled open Windows Explorer and was examining a site called 'YouTube' and watching some random video of two girls sharing ice cream with each other and he seemed uh well... Entertained. "Hehe." was all the boy gave voice too.

Kenny just shook his head again,. "Sorry Kai. Er well the Tyson model also called Dragoon for user interface reasons. He has an alto voice and he's always really happy. He's also easily amused and adores any and all attention you can give him. He thrives on simply being talked to. But the most astonishing quality of all my VOCALOID... Is their brain. Tyson already has an IQ to rival my own and what's more? Tyson will continue to learn through speaking to people or surfing the internet. He will adapt and evolve just like a normal human. " Kenny informed his friend.

Tyson snickered before pulling up music videos now of Japanese songs and grimacing at false notes and off-key singing pulled up a rap song. Now he just rolled his eyes before bringing up a video of a band that was apparently called 'Backstreet Boys'. It caused Tyson a bit of amusement and he found himself enjoying the song before he burst into song himself, "What is this sudden need to hum along a song, what is this ride of highs and lows again a life? What is this pounding inside of my chest a beat, what is this feeling I'm so sure of a love."

Kenny had to laugh at his creations song choice, "Tyson. I have one better. Sound the Bugle. Kai keep me up to date on how Tyson does okay?" he asked before he finally hung up again. He was amused Tyson had already figured out which songs were perfect for him!

Tyson blinked and made a face, "But it's such a sad melody." he pouted. "I like light and happy songs. Hm? Let's see from what I've seen on you Kai? This song seems to fit!" he said grinning now. "You think I've got it all. Everyone thinks I've got it made, well how come my only friends are the ones I pay. No one understands what I would do to change my life for just one day! Don't say if 'If I was you' or tell me what you'd do. How things would be if you were in my shoes. Please take me as I am. This isn't what I planned. But I don't expect that you would understand cause you're not me." he laughed as he finished the words flowing with ease. He'd thought of the lines while looking up information on "Kai Hiwatari". He'd found his master to be a multi-millionaire, heir to a huge company and well other than looks and what his company did not much else was to be found.

Kai was surprisingly quiet for the moment as he both listened to Kenny and watched Tyson's antics in slight amusement. What was it about the little VOCALOID in front of him that drew his attention so easily? He raised an eyebrow as he started watching things on youtube however, shaking his head slightly at his choice with the two girls one cup thing. He might have to ask Kenny about that one later.

"He's happy-go-lucky.. yet has an intelligence to rival your own. Interesting.." He stated then, listening and absorbing all the information that Kenny decided to give him about his new companion. He'd actually been almost positive that Kenny was going to ask that he send Tyson back to him and Kai wasn't sure what he would have done in that case.

He was surprised to note that he'd actually found Tyson's voice to be rather fitting of the boy and very calming. He turned toward the phone then. "Of course Kenny... I'll keep you updated.." He stated simply before Kenny hung up. He turned to Tyson again when he spoke about a song and blinked when he started singing. Once Tyson had finished singing he couldn't help but chuckle. "That's actually pretty fitting... almost surprises me how much information you've already learned and how quickly you've seemed to figure me out."

Tyson grinned at this, his smile light and happy at the praise, "But of course! It's my job to try and make you smile, Master!" he said cheerfully. "I'll sing whenever you want and I can do other things as well!" he said happily. "I can program anything from within your computer, set time and dates, do your e-mails for you, anything your computer requires through out the world I can handle!" he said glee in his eyes and tone now. He was already planning new songs for Kai, running over lyrics in his head, "And of course I'll sing anything you wish!"

Kai found himself wondering why Tyson kept calling him master. Even if that's what he was to the other, he couldn't imagine that it was really part of his personality to call anyone master. The fact that it sounded strange to him confused him though. He had so many that called him master... why was Tyson any different?

"Anything huh. Though I'm sure you'd prefer happier songs if I requested something." He said almost playfully. He didn't understand why he himself was even acting this way. It was definitely very strange. He decided not to question it however. It just wouldn't be worth the hassle he had decided.

Tyson nodded and had to grin even bigger, "I definitely prefer happier songs, but I'll sing anything you like Master!" he said cheerfully. "So you just let me know if there's absolutely anything I can do to make your day a little bit happier and brighter!" he added cheerfully. He went back to Wikipedia reading all he could on just about any subject matter the little guy was absorbing information at a rapid rate, just like Kenny had promised he would. He knew for some reason that Kai was lonely and he had to sigh. "Master... Why are you so lonely?" he asked quietly now.

Kai chuckled a bit as he went about his business for the moment, having a couple things that he had had to tend to that he could tend to while being in this room. He was surprised by Tyson's question however and looked over. "Why... am I so lonely?" He showed his shock at being read so easily before he glanced away for a moment. "I guess... it's because I choose to be alone instead of with people that would just use me for my name or my wealth... no one's wanted to bother learning about the real me... so I haven't bothered learning about any of them... and the fact that both my parents are dead, leaving me with just my Grandfather probably doesn't help.."

Tyson gazed at Kai, his eyes soft as he listened to Kai's answer. "Well that makes sense I suppose... But still... Don't you want friends?" he asked, saddened on Kai's behalf. "I know!" he said suddenly brightening. "I'll be your first friend! Then you won't be lonely anymore Master!" he said suddenly more cheerful than ever at the idea.

Kai blinked at this, surprised by the program's sudden joy at the situation. He chuckled then. "I don't know if you can handle it.. I mean... you keep calling me 'Master' I don't think that's something friends call each other after all." He wondered what Tyson would say to that as he leaned back a bit.

Tyson blinked and had to pause and think about this one, "I didn't think I would be allowed to use your name." he admitted with a sheepish grin, his hands behind his head now. "There's still so much I don't understand about humans ya know? But can I be your friend Ma... Kai?" he asked almost shyly.

He didn't understand completely, but he'd always try his best to be kind to his new master, he already cared a lot for his master. The loneliness in those crimson eyes. Tyson wondered if he'd be able to ease that pain and an idea to come to him. He could sing certainly. "Ya know... I may be big on talking and singing and generally bein' a pest. But if ya need someone to listen I'm also pretty good at that too." He meant it too. He'd listen, he'd be the friend he found his new master desperately needed.

Kai gazed at him for a moment before he hummed. "well... alright Tyson. You're right in the fact that I've always... wanted to be able to call someone my friend." He leaned forward then and using his touch screen he gently pet Tyson a bit, not sure why but knowing that he wanted to.

He pulled away after a moment, just gazing at the Vocaloid in front of him. It was... strange. He'd never had a friend or anything before... never had anyone he could really talk to.. and all of a sudden within half an hour he had someone as close as if they'd known each other for years.

Tyson had to smile and he laughed making a motion that was him leaning into Kai's touch, he grinned wider enjoying the attention, "I thought so. You strike me as the type that wants friends but you're too scared of getting hurt so you keep your distance still." he stated simply, smiling all the same.

He wondered what else he could do before he smiled, he found for some reason his new master and friend's eyes brightened when he grinned, so he'd grin often. He now had a reason to. He wondered though what all was in his programming and the screen flashed, he didn't realize it. But hey! He wanted to know more on who he was. Why he could be so happy. He learned and even Kenny had stated they were like humans in the fact they learned. He was deep within the computer when he paused from examining his own files and let out a growl, he rushed towards a single folder and dragged it to the Recycle Bin where the bin instantly emptied and a single program uninstalled itself. "Four Trojans and one worm deleted." the little program stated in a cheery tone.

This was his job, after all he hummed a bit before he started singing in a quiet tone, it was one of the songs he had found online, "You don't run with the crowd, you go your own way. You don't play after dark, you light up my day. Got your own kind of style, that sets you apart. Baby, that's why you captured my heart I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in and this world doesn't know what you have within. When I look at you, I see something rare. A rose that can grow anywhere and there's no one I know that can compare. What makes you different makes you beautiful, what's there inside you, shines through to me.. In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need... You're all I need oh. What makes you different makes you beautiful to me. You got something so real, you touched me so deep. You see material things don't matter to me. So come as you are, you've got nothing to prove. You've won me with all that you do. " Tyson sang it low, mimicking the voice of the original singers not missing a beat as he searched for any extra viruses now caution was in his motions. The young singer had no desire to fall to some random virus himself. Kenny and Dizzi had warned him, as a computer program he was all to susceptible to them. Tyson simply enjoyed singing, not only was he built for songs he liked seeing people's eyes light up. He could adapt to any music style and he wondered if it was possible.

Tyson had to pause as he went back to examining his own programming again, wondering what all had gone into him, humming yet again, "Hidden in binary. I am technology. My heart is not something you can search for simply… I cannot count the amount of bytes that are goin' through. It probably will be answered by teacher Google." he sang quietly, wondering if he'd finish that song as he paused at a folder titled 'Kokoro' Tyson hummed as he tapped it, gazing at the complexity of it with a determined expression. "Interesting…" was all he gave voice too as he made but one or two adjustments to his own programming then saved it and closed it down. He alone knew the password that locked Kokoro. He found it well interesting that he instinctively knew his password was _mother_. He wondered why, but did not question it. That folder was his emotions. Only he could get into it, to study himself. "Oh Kai." he said grinning again now. "Anything else I can do for ya? Cause ya look pretty beat. Want me to act as your alarm and wake ya so ya can sleep for a bit?" he asked cheerfully.

Kai couldn't help but feel a bit amused by the fact that Tyson seemed to enjoy being pet like that. It was... strange for him really. He didn't know what to think or feel around the program.

He jumped a bit, startled out of his thoughts when the program stated something about deleting Trojans and a worm. "Thanks. I'd been planning on virus scanning my computer but I just haven't gotten the time." He stated simply.

He found himself listening to the program's voice as he sang, and almost felt as if Tyson was singing as if it was actually him writing them for Kai himself. It was... weird. He kind of liked it though. He watched as Tyson seemed to fiddle with something of his like that before the boy seemed to finish doing whatever. He turned to him then and Kai blinked at the question.

He glanced at his watch then and saw it was in fact pretty late. "Yeah... I think I'll take you up on that offer Tyson.. thank you... can you just try and make sure I'm awake by... 9 tomorrow?" He asked then.

Tyson grinned at the question, and gave a laugh, "Oh I can do better than try to have you up." he stated with a wink. "Just make sure the speakers are on and I can do the rest." he said with a smile. He meant it too as the screen flickered off but Tyson hummed a more gentle song in a different language aimed to relax Kai a bit more.

_"suyasuya yume wo miteru_

_kimino yokogao_

_kizukazu koboreta namida_

_hoho wo tsutau_

_setsuna no tokimeki wo_

_konomuneni kakusitetano_

_Last night,Good night_

_Last night,Good night_

_kono yoru kimi no te_

_nigitte nemuruyo_

_OYASUMI_

_sutekina? asa wo mou ichido_

_kimito sugosetanara_

_chiisana sonna kibou sae_

_omou dake no kiseki_

_nanimo tsutaenai mama_

_sayonara wa ienaiyo."_

It was pure Japanese that flowed through the speakers now. A haunting melody to relax all the senses and possibly relieve the stress on felt when going through daily life. It may not have been one of his preferred 'light and happy' songs, but it was somehow still filled with hope. Tyson knew just what to do during certain times, now he read over the computer's files, curious as to what all his new master got up to. He had enjoyed being touched and he wondered what all would happen in the days to come.

Kai raised an eyebrow, wondering why he actually almost had a feeling of dread go through him at the sound of what Tyson said. He was almost worried now about what would happen when it came to the time. However, before he could worry about it for too long he heard Tyson singing.

The slow, easy way that his voice came from the speakers was almost like a blessing, and he really did begin to start falling asleep. He sighed as he relaxed on the bed that he had in there in case of times when he decided to just sleep in there instead of in his own room. It was so often that the bed in here was actually more comfortable then the one in his room.

Tyson had to smile as he kept singing moving to only hum once Kai fell asleep. He looked through all of Kai's files and paused at one labeled 'Shonen Ai' Tyson paused. "Shonen ai. Very gentle love between two boys..." he murmured as he opened the file. He paused now... "Whoah..." He watched all of them, memorizing it and wondering if this would ever, ever be possible for him. Before he realized it was 9:10. Tyson burst into song now, "When there's trouble you know who to call! From their tower they can see it all!" it was... Loud to say the least...

Kai was sleeping deeply, dreaming of different things but mostly dreaming of Tyson for some reason. He jumped awake then, his eyes shooting open as he began panting heavily then. "W-What the..!" He panted heavily, his eyes wide. "Tyson..?" He said then before he put a hand on his chest to try and calm his heart.

Tyson had to smile at this, "Morning Kai! I woke you up late but I was somewhat distracted, sorry!" he said bowing now. He smiled as he turned back to the current show which was apparently of a cat boy and a dog-like creature busy fucking each other. Tyson soon closed it down and moved the file back where it was supposed to be. "Anyway, today you had an appointment set up with Kenny and some noble from China called Rei Kon. I wish you luck in all you should do today." he said grinning now. "You also have five new e-mails and several people called last night leaving you messages."

Kai stared a bit before he chuckled. "Thank you Tyson..." He sighed then. "Feel free to check over the e-mails. If they aren't from anyone that seems important then feel free to delete them. I tend to get a lot of spam..." He sighed then. "I'll have to check the messages..." He looked at Tyson then. "By the way.. I always have my computer connected to my phone.. so if you ever get bored or there's something you need to tell me go ahead and contact me through there."

Tyson nodded at this, "Alright, I'll go thru delete the spam, delete any that contain possible virus as well." he perked hearing that he'd always be with Kai, no matter where his master and friend went. "Okay!" he said cheered up immensely by this fact. "Though I do have a question... You didn't strike me as the type for porn much less yaoi. Does someone else use your computer?" he questioned his tone truly curious now.

Kai chuckled a bit at Tyson's seeming cheerfulness at the fact that they'd be together always. He paused however when he heard what he asked. "Huh...? Well.. I did get it semi-used... apparently the previous person didn't use it much for some reason.. why do you ask?"

"Okay _that_ explains it!" Tyson exclaimed. "Simply put. Buried deep you have quite a bit of interesting files and folders contained within your computer. "Over eighty hours worth of video and over ten giga-bytes worth of pictures." he stated calmly. "Of yaoi. Yaoi translates as many variations. But it amounts to two guys together in a homosexual relationship." he explained. "Most common variations are "Shounen Ai" where the two have plenty of time to get together and really get to know and understand each other. Also called Boy's Love. It is a very popular subject world-wide. But what you have stored is the really hardcore stuff. You have straight up yaoi. Which is nothing but one-shots and thirty minutes worth of two males to be blunt having intercourse." he replied with a grin. "Though I have no clue how it'd fit!" he admitted as cheerful as ever

Tyson gazed at his master and friend, worry in his blue eyes now, "Ma… Er… Kai. Did you not sleep well…? Your face is coming off!" he said horrified now. How was he supposed to know the blue marks were only make-up. "Master! I'll get a doctor!" he yelped as he brought up a phone using a program called SKYPE and instantly used it to start to dial a doctor now. As far as Tyson knew, the blue marks were as much a part of Kai as his own hair and eyes. The poor boy really had no clue. But the password to make him freeze was even said to him by Kenny. Dragoon was the word to make the VOCALOID freeze where he stood.


End file.
